Mischievous
by Matachi-Dei12
Summary: Who knew that having fun could get you into so much trouble? R&R! some scenes rated T, others rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Let's get this straight. I DO NOT own the Powerpuff Girls, nor will I ever. Even though I'd like to! D

Chapter 1. Let Loose

_"Buttercup, if your grades slip any more, you might have to repeat the 11th grade..."_

Those words continued to play in my mind over and over. I could already hear what the Professor was going to say when he heard about this. He'd go on and on about how disappointed in me he is and how he knows I can do better; all of which are true.

It wasn't as if I never tried, because I did. I always have. But aside from saving this dump of a town almost everyday, house chores, and having at least an hour of free time to myself, there was no time for school. Sure, I'd go, but I'd just plant my bum in my chair and catch a few Zs. Was that such a crime?

"Buttercup!" Drake's voice shot at me. I quickly gathered my thoughts about what he was saying. Not that I knew...

"Are you going to the party tonight or what? Free booze, music, and food. Your three favorite things. You in?" I looked at Drake, then at my latest math test. Mrs. Santos said she'd give me a chance to review tonight and give me a makeup test first thing in the morning. I looked back at Drake.

"I'm in."

"I knew you couldn't turn it down." His bright smile made me forget about all of my troubles for a moment. He winked at me, then crossed the street. I continued to walk forward toward my house. The lights were on, so someone was home. I reached for the knob when the door swung open.

A pair of wide, blue eyes stared at me. "Buttercup, where have you been?" Bubbles pulled me into the living room and closed the front door. Blossom then appeared from the kitchen. She smiled when she saw me.

"Been with Drake, huh?" she nudged me with her elbow. "What were you guys up to?" Bubbles giggled.

"None of your business. Neither of you." I spat, walking up to my room.

A lot has changed since we were five years old. We developed our own opinions and personalities, as well as our own friends. I was more of the tomboy-badass back then, and I still am now. Okay, maybe a lot hasn't changed. Blossom is still the smart one. She's perfect in every way possible. And, Bubbles is… Bubbles. She's not much of a cry baby as she was before, but she still whines from time to time. She has to be the most fashion obsessed person I know.

I threw my things down on the floor and immediately went to my closet. My clothes sort of define who I am, unlike when I was little. Wearing a green dress with black stripes was no longer my style. Of course, green was still my favorite color.

I reached for a pair of black stretch jeans, then my dark green graphic tee. I guess my black Converses would do. I quickly got dressed. My hair wasn't a priority for me, seeing as I always had it in the same style. It came down to the middle of my back now, and that's where it would stay. Before sneaking out of the window, I locked the door and kept the light on. Hopefully, everyone would think I had fallen asleep.

I didn't know exactly where the party was, but I followed the sound of the pounding music. When I reached a little house on the corner, I knew I had found it. I stepped to the door and came right in. In front of me was exactly what I needed. Dancing, booze, and music. There was no sign of Drake yet, but I knew I'd find him eventually. Knowing him, he was hooking up with some girl in one of the rooms.

I walked to the counter and grabbed a cup and a bottle. I filled it to the top, then took a sip. A sip turned into a gulp, and before I knew it, I had drank the whole cup, then the bottle.

"You sure know how drink," a deep voice came from behind me. I turned. Talk about a looker. He was tall, had black hair, and a pair of green eyes to die for. He was a masterpiece. "What are you doing here all alone?"

I smiled. Not only could I feel the drink setting in, but a gorgeous guy was on my ass. Tonight was gonna be a good one. "I'm not alone now. You fixed that." I pulled him to the corner of the room and started up my moves. Dancing was something I was born to do. The beat just flowed through my veins and with every step, I felt higher and higher. I could tell he was taking a liking to the way I could move. Then he joined me. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion after that moment. Maybe it was the booze. Who cares?

I couldn't help it. He was hot, I was under a lot of pressure. Do the math. I leaned toward him and pecked him. Okay, more than a peck. As our bodies moved, our lips just sort of stuck. He tasted… like candy. No, better. He was sweeter than the average sucker, which I had liked. Things heated up. I could no longer control any of my movements. My mind had focused on this guy and had stayed there. Pretty soon, I was out of it. God knows where I'd end up next. Wherever it was, I'd know soon enough.

R&R.  
I had to get the first chapter out of the way. Nest one will be better! Tell me what you think so far, loves ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I promise it'll get better, but you know, gotta start the whole beginning crap. XP

(= Thanks.

* * *

I groaned and rubbed my eyes until my surroundings were clear. I wasn't exactly sure where I was…

I looked around. My bedroom? Silently, I thanked God that I had made it home, even though I wasn't sure how I'd gotten there.

Wow, I actually had on clothes. Not that I was some kind of whore or something, I wasn't. It's just that weirder things have happened in the past.

In the past seventeen years of my life, I've been shot at (with multiples weapons), stabbed, jumped, punched, and kicked. You name it, it's happened! So yes, I expect the unexpected.

School. What time was it? I glanced at my wrist watch. Twelve-thirty. How had I missed four hours of school? Might as well stay home today. There were only three hours left anyhow.

I know what you're thinking. I'm a bad girl who skips school, drinks, and does terribly in school. Well, guess what? You're _partially _right. But for years I've been saving everyone in this towns' ass from utter destruction. Without me and my sisters, this town would cease to exist. So sometimes I let loose just to release all of the pressure.

I stood up. I looked a wreck. My clothes were wrinkled. I reeked of alcohol. Taking a hot shower would do. I went to the bathroom, stripped off my clothes, and stood in front of the mirror.

_That bastard!_

There was a hickey on my neck. It was big, purple, and swollen. As I stood there, naked, in front of the mirror, I came to a conclusion. I _didn't _know what happened last night. That liquor got to me faster than it usually had. God knows what I did or didn't do.

I felt ashamed.

Why did my conscience interfere now? I never felt bad about doing anything in the past. Maybe my period was due.

That was it.

I stepped into the shower, closed my eyes, and the hot water relaxed my whole body. I squeezed a cap-full of Blossom's strawberry shampoo over my head.

How does she go on everyday smelling like a fruit?

I poured strawberry shower gel all over my body. After that, I just stood under the water. As loose and limber as my body felt, my mind was cemented on Ol' Forest Eyes. I could still see the luminosity in those eyes.

Too bad that was all I remembered form last night.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a clean towel.

That damn hickey was still there! And it looks bigger than before! I'd ask Bubbles for some of that concealer she uses. Yeah… then no one would see it, and I could forget about it. I could forget _him._

Dripping wet, I tip-toed to my room, just in case the Professor was home. I glanced at the clock. One-fifteen. I put on my clothes.

With a sigh, I laid on my bed. I grasped my pillow and held it tight. One part of me needed to know what we did. If I have a massive hickey on my neck, what else could we have done? The other part of me wanted to know why I was still thinking of this guy…

I wanted to crawl in a whole and DIE.

_

"Buttercup!"

_Bam!  
_

I shot up and hit my head. "What the hell is it now?!" I massaged my temple. That hurt like a mother…

Blossom burst through the door. "The Mayor called! The RowdyRuff Boys are robbing the Diamond Duplex and-" she stopped. "Are you okay? What's that on your neck?"

"Give me a sec!" I threw her out of my room and locked the door.

"We have to go!" Blossom whined. "Whatever you're doing, stop so we can leave!"

I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let her nor Bubbles see this monstrosity on my neck! Then they'd charge at me with questions. I had no choice but to pull up my collar and took off.

I caught up with my sisters. Blossom was leading the way as usual. Bubbles was following right behind her.

I sighed. We dealt with these bastards at least twice a week. They were never up for a fair fight.

Brick used mind tricks on Blossom that would turn her mind upside down. He'd test her intelligence using his twisted, psychotic schemes. Boomer would trick Bubbles with sweetness. I guess he knew that Bubbles couldn't resist an innocent face. God knows how she fell for it every time.

And Butch. I almost gagged. He wasn't your average muscle head. He was the strength of the three. Like me, he acted before he thought; the one thing we have in common.

We landed in the bank and scanned the area. Nothing. There was hundred-dollar bills scattered all over the place. I wanted to reach down and pick up a couple of bills, but I knew that wasn't what we'd came here for.

"Bubbles and I will check downstairs," my sisters disappeared from sight.

"Wherever you are, be a man and come out!" I looked around. I stepped over the glass on the floor and tip toed to the window.

_THUMP._

I found myself pinned against the cold, impenetrable wall. Something had hurled me against it.

Someone had hurled me against the wall.

I froze. My body went limp. I couldn't blink, I couldn't breathe. Those beautiful pair of eyes from the previous night were staring back at mine.

* * *

R & R!


End file.
